Phineas and Ferb: Dark Ages
by Blackspiderman
Summary: It all started as a simple meteorite that crashed into their frontyard. You'd be amazed at what a small alien lifeform and a couple of days will do to people. Rated T for safety. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Dark Ages**

**Prologue**

**Fanfiction Summary: A meteorite falls to Earth and crash lands in Danville. At first, it seems like nothing to worry about. But little do they know that inside this meteorite is an alien lifeform that changes you from the inside out. And sooner or later, it not only threatens the lives of those in Danville, but it also threatens the lives of those in another city. Meanwhile, Candace goes on a journey of enlighment to get over her obsession with busting Phineas and Ferb. I know the summary isn't that great, but believe me, the story is much better. Definitely pairings in here! Phinbella? Definitely. Canderemy? You bet. Someone else & Ferb? Perhaps...but who?**

_**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb **_**is not mine; it belongs to Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. The other show I'm crossing over with is also not mine.**

* * *

It was a cool night in the town of Danville. The kids were all in their beds, sleeping peacefully, the cars were are parked in their driveways, the adults were home, relaxing. All was right.

Two young boys, Phineas and Ferb, were having wonderful dreams about their summer adventures that they have already had, and the summer adventures they would have in the future. The room was completely silent. They were completely care free, vibrant, and hopeful, and totally unaware of the events that were about to conspire in the next several days.

Meanwhile, up in outer space, a small meteor was heading towards Earth. Having been struck by an asteroid earlier, it was now barreling towards the planet, with a target set (not really) on Danville. Flying at speeds of over 36,000 miles an hour, the jagged shaped meteorite plunged into the atmosphere, and eventually made its way into Phineas and Ferb's backyard. It smashed right into the front yard of the home, but everybody in the house was so deep into their sleep that they did not even hear it crash. Phineas didn't even stir.

The next morning, the two stepbrothers awakened early, even earlier than the rest of their family. They opened up their windows and saw the meteorite that made a dent in their front yard.

"Hey Ferb, would you look at that?" Phineas asked, taking a liking to the meteorie. "It's a meteorite. It must've fallen last night while we were sleeping. Wow, we musta been exhausted. I didn't hear a thing."

The two stepbrothers quickly ran outside without so much as getting dressed, and ran right towards the meteorite. They observed it and took a few quick notes. They were so caught up on observing the rock that they didn't notice what was happening inside, or now rather, outside the rock.

Through the cracks of the rocks, some kind of small, black lifeform slowly crawled out of the meteorite. It was like nothing that anybody had ever seen before. It slowly crawled out of the meteorite onto the lawn, and remained undetected as it crawled up to Phineas and hid itself in his shoes. "Hmm, it doesn't look like anything that could've come from our town...or from this planet for that matter."

As the two brothers were running more tests on the rock, their friend & neighbor from across the street, Isabella, who had a huge crush on Phineas, came strolling in with her usual "happy-go-lucky" attitude. "Hey Phineas."

"Oh, hey Isabella." Phineas said cheerfully, still never the wiser to her feelings for him.

"What's with the strange rock in your front yard?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Apparently this is some kind of meteorite that fell from outer space somewhere and landed in our frontyard." With each word Phineas spoke, Isabella began gushing more and more, but was careful not to let Phineas see it. "We're running some tests on it to see just what kind of rock it is."

"Can I help?"

"Sure. Help us carry the rock into the backyard and we'll do some more tests." The three were able to carry the small rock into the backyard where they performed even more extensive tests on it, trying to figure out what it was, where it came from, and more importantly, if they were in any immediate danger. Unfortunately for them, the danger wasn't in the rock itself. Instead, it was what was inside the rock, now what was in Phineas's shoes, that was the danger.

Meanwhile, back up in the house, Phineas & Ferb's older sister, Candace, was now awake and on her cellphone with her best friend, Stacy.

"Stacy, can you believe it? Jeremy's taking me out to a movie tonight!" She shouted into her cellphone to her best friend, who screamed back in excitment. "Oh my gosh, I feel like the luckiest girl alive!"

"Well you sure are, tonight! Do you know how strong a relationship gets after a date at the movies!"

"No."

"Well...neither do I. But I'm pretty sure this is huge! What movie are you guys going to see?"

"I don't know. Jeremy said it was going to be a surprise. I can't wait to see what it is! Oh wait a second..." She got up from her bed and walked over to her window; she immediately saw Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella working on the meteorite. She immediately assumed that they had built in when really it had come from the sky. Since she could remember, she had wanted to get her brothers in trouble for their outlandish schemes during the summer. But she could never convince her mom to believe her about any of them.

She was determined to do it one way or another. "I just thought of something. Two somethings, actually. And one of them is pointy. I'll call you back, Stacy." And with that she hung up her cellphone and marched downstairs to the living room where she opened the back door and stormed outside to the three kids. "OK, what are you guys up to!"

"We're running tests on this meteorite that crashed into our frontyard last night."

"Don't play dumb with me, Phineas! I know you and Ferb must've been working all night on this...this...what is it?"

"Well, Candace, I was trying to tell you." _Before you so rudely interrupted me. _"It fell in our frontyard last night. We're not really sure what it is yet. But once we run some more tests, we'll know for sure."

"Oh. Well..." _Maybe I shouldn't have jumped the gun on that one. _"I guess there's no harm in that if this thing really isn't...technically yours. Just don't let it get in the way of my date with Jeremy tonight or you guys are gonna get it!" She scoffed and stormed back into the house.

"Ok...get what?"

Ignoring Candace's snappish outburst, the three kids got back to their meteorite.

They ran every test they could think of for the whole day. But, nothing came back. They didn't get any results at all that they could use to help them with their mystery rock. Now, with the sun setting, and none of them any closer to an answer, the three decided to head back into the house to watch some TV.

"Well, guys, I hate to say this, but this day wasn't too eventful." Phineas sighed, feeling dejected that he didn't accomplish what he wanted to.

"Aww, cheer up, Phineas." Isabella said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, making both of them blush slightly. "I'm sure if we give it another go tomorrow, we'll get some answers?"

"You think?"

"Sure." She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. It was a news cast showing a breaking story about the meteorite that had fallen into their backyard.

"Good evening. I'm Tom Tucker."

"And I'm Diane Simmons. Our top story tonight: A meteor shower has hit Danville. Or at least, we think it has."

"Later last night, a rock believed to be a meteor that originated in the Asteroid Belt broke through Earth's atmosphere and landed somewhere in Danville. However, its exact location is unknown and the exact type of rock is also unknown."

"Hey, you don't think they're talking about the rock we found in _our_ front yard, do you?" Phineas inquired.

"They could be." Isabella answered. "But we'll just have to wait and see."

While the three kids were watching TV, they were completely unaware that the mysterious alien that was residing in Phineas's shoes was now starting to make its way out of it, or something like that. A small piece detached itself from the rest and crawled out of the shoe and made its way to the door, remaining completely undetected the entire time. It crawled under the door and went outside to see what else Danville had to offer.

"Hey, I wonder how Candace's date with Jeremy is going?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the movie theater, Candace and Jeremy were enjoying their date, watching "Tropic Thunder". Well, at least Jeremy was. Candace, however, was becoming a bit paraoid. "Candace, is everything alright?" Jeremy asked.

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah, everything's fine. Nothing wrong." She tried to convince him.

"You're thinking about your brothers, aren't you?"

"What? No! No, not at all. I'm not thinking about Phineas and Ferb...and what they might be doing with that meteorite they built!" Suddenly, her left eye began violently twitching. "Uh oh. My "busting" twitch is back!"

Jeremy sighed. "Candace, you promise me you wouldn't think about them once on our date tonight. How are we supposed to make this work if you can't even give up your brothers for one night?"

"No, no, I can! I can! Really, I'm not even thinking about them! Just because my eye's twitching doesn't mean I'm thinking about my brothers! Heck, _you're_ the one who brought them up! How do you like that, Jeremy? Huh!" She raised her voice as Jeremy flinched.

"Hey, shut up down there!" Someone a few rows behind them shouted to her. She turned around and snarled at him.

"Hey, yourself, bucko! I'm trying to make a move on my future husband here! So shut your yap!"

"Shut _your_ yap! _We're_ trying to enjoy the movie."

"Well, so are we."

"Uh, Candace..." Jeremy hoped he would be able to calm Candace down so they could go back to enjoying themselves. "Calm down. You're causing a scene."

"Quiet, Jeremy. I'm giving this poser a piece of my mind." She said obnoxiously to her "boyfriend", who frowned and turned back to the screen. "If you think you're so tough, then come down here and prove it!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Maybe you should!"

"Ahem, excuse me?" An employee said tapping Candace's shoulder. She turned around and hissed before realizing who he was. "We've gotten several noise complaints coming from this seat, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you and your date to leave."

"And I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask _you_ to lose a couple of pounds." She insulted, pointing out that he was slightly overweight. Of course, what she didn't know was that he only looked overweight because of his massive six-pack. "Fatty Ginormous!" She was really angry now, and it was best not to bother her. Jeremy knew this was happening, and was not pleased, especially when the guy took it upon himself to kick them up. He picked them both up by their collars, carried them to the front door, and then literally kicked them out, causing them to land on the cement sidewalk on their stomachs.

"And stay out!" He shouted, but just as he was about to close the door, Candace tried to retaliate.

"Hey, bub! What's the big idea kicking us out like that!" She screamed as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Hey, I warned you to leave peacefully, lady. But you didn't listen to me. And you called me fat!"

"Because you are!"

"No..." He took off his suit to reveal his amazingly buffed out torso, including his six pack. Jeremy was totally amazed as Candace was at a loss for words. "I'm buff. That's different."

"But...But...I thought you just ate too many cheese puffs."

"For your information, I don't eat any junk food at all."

Candace began to stutter, trying to think of something else to say. But before she could, the guy took out one of those sticks that police officers sometimes carry with them, and struck Candace hard in the head. She was knocked unconscious and fell right to the ground, instantly asleep, snoring loudly. Seeing as his date was totally ruined (and I ain't talkin' about Candace), Jeremy decided to call it a night and started walking home, while the guy went back inside the movie theater, leaving Candace all alone on the ground, sleeping like an animal.

* * *

Back at the house, Phineas & Ferb had already gone to sleep. Snuggled up in their beds with their nice, warm pajamas on, it took no time at all for them to drift off to sleep. Unfortunately, that was the beginning of the trouble.

As soon as they were both asleep, the strange, black lifeform that took refuge in Phineas's shoes, slowly crept its way up to the boy's bed. Phineas was always the first one to fall asleep between the two of them, and he would almost never wake up in the night for anything, except to go to the bathroom. Other than that, he slept like a log. But for Ferb, it was easier. So as soon as he heard something stirring around in his room, he opened his eyes to take a look.

Initially, he saw nothing. Even after waiting a couple of minutes for something to happen again, he was sure it was nothing. So he layed back down in his bed and closed his eyes, giving the alien lifeform a perfect opportunity. It climbed onto Phineas's bed, and slowly inched its way to the knocked out boy. It got under the blankets and began to attach itself to the boy's body, starting with his legs. It spread out and stretched to cover his pajama pants, which, tonight, looked alot like his trademark blue shorts. Then it went for his shirt, which was a regular orange T-shirt.

Ferb, once again sensing that something was amiss, opened his eyes and looked at his sleeping brother. The alien was moving around under the blankets, making it look like Phineas was moving his hands under there. Assuming that it was nothing to worry about, he closed his eyes once again, while the alien continued to overtake the boy, inside and out.

**End of Prologue.**

**Well, that's the first part of a very long and very epic story. It _is_ a crossover; see if you can guess what it's crossing over with. And no, it is not a rip-off! It is my unique version and you'll see why later on. I'm not sure whether or not to post it in the crossover section because of certain reasons, so if you can figure out what crossover I'm doing, and you believe I should post it in the crossover section, send me a message either through review or private message. For now, here's a little taste, and if I get enough positive feedback, I'll continue it.**

**Next Time: What is with this new alien lifeform? And what does it do? Well, Phineas will tell us, one way or another.**

**Expected Update: Definitely sometime after June 14th, but no guarentees due to finals and regents tests.**


	2. Attachment

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Dark Ages**

**Chapter 1: Attachment**

_**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb **_**is not mine; it belongs to Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Spiderman_ is also not mine.**

* * *

The sun was now up, and everybody was going about their business. At the Flynn-Fletcher home, everybody was eating breakfast except for Phineas and Candace.

"Ferb, where's your brother?" Linda asked her stepson. "It's not like him to sleep in." She pointed out that it was already 7:20, and Phineas usually was up before 7.

"Hon, is it really that big of a deal that Phineas decided _for once_ to catch a little extra shut-eye?" Lawrence asked. "Perhaps he just didn't sleep well last night."

"Yeah, you're probably right. It's just weird since Phineas always gets up before us."

Her worries about her son were soon dashed when Phineas came into the kitchen. But something was different about him, and it wasn't the fact that Phineas looked a bit more fatigued than usual with his hair down and his eyes half closed. No, it was more of what he was wearing. He appeared to be wearing his trademark shorts & T-shirt, except instead of their usual blue & oragne color, both of them were jet-black. His shirt had black & white strips & his shorts were all black. Even his shoes were totally black. The whole family stared in surprised at what the boy was wearing.

"Phineas? Is that you?" His mother asked as he looked up, sheepishly grinning.

"Uh, yeah. Who else could it be?"

"Well, honey, uh, you look...different."

"What do you mean?"

"Your clothes. They're...black. What happened to your regular orange shirt & blue shorts?"

"Well I did want to wear them today. But when I woke up, I saw I was wearing these black clothes, and I thought "Eh, what the heck?" Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem at all."

"By the way, Mom, where's Candace?" Phineas asked, noticing that there was a stunning lack of loud, obnoxious voices in the room.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I'm not even sure she came home last night."

"Maybe she went and stayed at Jeremy's for the night." Lawrence pointed out that possibility.

"Then why didn't she call us?"

"Don't worry, Mom." Phineas tried to reassure her. "I'm sure Candace is fine. She's probably over at Jeremy's and having a good time. I'm positive she'll be home before we know it."

After breakfast, Phineas and Ferb went outside to think of an activity to do for the day, while Linda & Lawrence stayed inside to do some housework. They decided to wait for a couple of hours for Candace, thinking she was at Jeremy's house having some breakfast and enjoying herself.

* * *

Sadly, though, that was not the case. By 9:39 A.M, Candace was still where she was the night before: asleep on the ground in front of the movie theater, snoring very loudly and drooling on the cement. Lying in a puddle of her own saliva, people who walked by the movie theater gave into the temptation of pointing at her and laughing. Her sleep was so deep that she didn't even hear the laughs and the mockery. It took the yelling of the manager of the movie theater, who had just arrived to open up, to wake her up.

"Wake up!" He shouted loudly. She snorted loudly and opened her eyes, and then spilled over to get up off the floor, wiping some drool off her cheek.

"What do ya want?" She said, her voice still so groggy from sleep it sounded masculine.

"Listen to me. It is 9:30 in the morning. You have been out here for over 12 hours. Clean yourself up and go home!" He said angrily as he stepped over her and went to unlock the front door. Candace stood up, wiped the rest of the drool off her face, dusted herself off and started walking home.

_Man, last night was horrible. I was paranoid, loud, and obnoxious, and I think I remember some guy hitting me in the head with a stick._ Candace thought to herself during her walk home. _All because I was thinking about what my brothers were doing. I mean, why do I even care in the first place! It's not my business what they do during the day unless it directly affects me and my plans, which it rarely does. So then, why do I even care? It doesn't make sense!_

She was coming up on her street. _I mean, every single day, Phineas and Ferb do some outlandish, and crazy activity like building a rollercoaster or a vehicle that can drive on all kinds of terrain. Normal kids don't do that. Normal kids would stay inside and read a book or surf the web or watch TV. They're not normal kids. Ye they never seem to see that I'm always out there to bust them to Mom. And Mom...she never believes me about them. She thinks I'm exaggerating. Well what if a real emergency came up and she didn't believe me then? Oh, she would just feel miserable! Then I'd have that fat-butt idiot and those two dweebs by the - wait a minute! What am I saying? Rather, what am I thinking?_

She stopped in her tracks immediately, and began to reflect. _Maybe everybody's right. Maybe I am letting this whole "busting" thing take over my life. I mean, I blame them for all my problems! They're not the cause of all of my problems. Just some of them. _She finally approached her house, turned the knob, and trudged right in. Her mother was waiting patiently for her on the couch, reading a magazine.

"Uh, hi Mom." Candace said sheepishly, waiting for her mother to look up.

"Hello, Candace." She said, not looking up from her book. Candace wasn't sure as to why, so she decided to ask.

"Aren't you going to ask me where I've been?"

"No. I already know."

"Wait, you do?"

"I called Jeremy this morning to ask where you were, and he told me what happened last night and that you were still unconscious at the movie theater. Plus, some podestrians took cellphone pics of you while you were sleeping and posted them on the internet." Candace's face fell as she slowly approached her mother.

"And you didn't even bother to come get me?"

"Well I figured you would probably still be in a grouchy mood and snap at anybody who tried to come near you."

She sheepishly chuckled, knowing that she was absolutely right. But she wasn't happy about that. "That's not true."

"Candace, you've been snapping at _everybody_ lately. The movie manager, the mall manager, Jeremy, even your own parents," Candace remembered that a few weeks back, she had yelled at her mother over her 'busting' obsession, and it ended with Candace calling Linda a "stupid and big-headed loser!". Ever since then, her mother and her had been on thin ice with each other. "And let's not forget your brothers."

"What about them?"

"Well, you harp on them every single day, and think that just because you're older, that makes you superior to them."

"But it does!"

"No, it doesn't."

"Oh please, Mom! You don't know what the heck you're talking about. Come on, every single day those guys do something wild and crazy and it interferes with my perfect day!"

"See, that's where I have to disagree."

"Huh!"

"_They _don't ruin it. _You_ ruin it for yourself."

"What? How?"

"You decide to get involved with their "best day ever" all the time, and that's how you ruin it. You get so stressed out and wrapped up in their activity that you forget to have fun in the meantime." Candace was going to retaliate to that, but she knew that her mother was right. "I mean, every day it's the same darn thing. I go out to run errands, you call me on your cellphone to complain about their "mysterious" activities, I rush home to find absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. And the cycle just repeats." By now, Candace was getting really angry.

"You left out the part where you make fun of me behind my back to all of your friends." She said firmly, surprising Linda.

"What?"

"Oh don't try to deny it, mother. I'm no idiot! What if a real emergency were to happen and you didn't believe me? You'd feel lousy about it!"

"Candace, I think I would be able to distinguish the difference between fact and fiction. And I don't make fun of you behind your back to all of my friends."

"You don't? Well then how come Stacy told me the other day that she heard from Jenny who heard from Wendy who heard from Coltrane who heard from his mother who talked to you saying that you thought I was crazy!"

"Huh?"

"Answer the question, woman!"

But Linda held her head up high, and refused to answer her. "Candace, I'm not talking to you when you're like this."

Candace leaned in real close to her and made Linda begin to flinch. "Stop denying it, Mom. I know you think I'm crazy. Just admit it. I'll think more of you for admitting it." Still, she refused to answer. She scoffed. "Just as I thought. Pathetic." She stood up and started to head outside.

"Candace, where are you going?" She asked, standing up. Before heading out the door, her daughter turned around and gave her a death glare.

"Outside. To go visit Stacy. But before I do, I'm going to see what my brothers are up to, so I can call you in. But by the time you get your big, lazy butt off of that couch, whatever they're working will already be gone, and once again, you'll think I'm crazy."

Unfortunately, Linda only heard "lazy butt". "Whose butt are you calling lazy?"

"YOURS! I'm calling YOUR butt lazy, alright?" Candace finally roared. "OK, every time I try to prove to you that I'm right about Phineas and Ferb, you don't seem to care! I try desperately, but you never take me seriously. You walk outside like there's no freakin' tomorrow!"

"Candace..."

"No, shut up, Mom! I'm going out. Maybe this time I'll get lucky and when I call you - _if_ I choose to call you - you'll move fast enough to see it. Good day to you, sir!" And with that, Candace slammed the door, nearing knocking something off the shelves. Linda was left to ponder on why Candace was acting so viciously. But the answer was clear as day (well, at least to you guys it will be)

A small piece of the black alien lifeform that overtook Phineas's clothes broke off the night he was infected, and had crawled its way to Candace's room. Attaching itself to Candace's ankles, it waited for the right time to begin to overtake her. It remained hidden for all of the previous night up to now, but with Candace's anger and fury growing, it saw a perfect opportunity to cease her under its control. The angry girl ignored her brothers and went right to her best friend's house while the alien slowly began covering her legs from the bottom up.

Meanwhile, back in the backyard of the home, Phineas & Ferb were hard at work on their newest project: A pair of speed shoes that would allow the wearer to travel on foot at speeds up to 263 miles per hour. Phineas was beginning to enjoy himself in his new black clothing, but Ferb was a bit uneasy with it, and Isabella was as well as soon as she walked into the backyard.

"Hey Phineas! Hey Ferb..." Her voice trailed off as soon as she saw her crush in a black shirt, black shorts, and wearing black shoes. "Phineas?"

"Oh hey Isabella." Phineas still sounded like his sweet, happy-go-lucky self, but the alien was slowly beginning to take hold. His attitude and personality would begin to change.

"Um...what'cha wearin'?"

"What do you mean? Oh this? Yeah, long story about that."

"Where'd you get it?"

"I don't know. I woke up this morning and I was wearing it."

Isabella seemed confused. "Alright...well, what are you doing today?"

"Today, we're working on shoes that give the wearer the ability to run at speeds of 263 miles an hour. That way you could get whatever errands you need done at the speed of light."

"Sounds like fun. Can I help?"

"Sure. The more the merrier I say."

And so Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb continued to work on the day's project. For a while, everything seemed to be fine. Phineas didn't act any differently than he usually did, at least to Isabella. But once the shoes were complete and it was time for testing, things began to go bad. "OK, now that the shoes are done. It's time to test them."

"Cool. Can I do it?" Isabella asked reaching for the shoes. But Phineas quickly snatched them away.

"No!" But he caught himself before he yelled. "I mean, this might be dangerous. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." He assured her, as he put the shoes on over his new black shoes. "Or put skid marks on them."

Isabella was taken slightly aback by this statement, as Phineas sounded just a little bit cocky. "Um...OK."

He tied the shoelaces tight, and then took off at light speed, showing off the newest creation. Isabella and Ferb were both immediately impressed, as were some onlookers. Sadly, though, what they didn't see was what began to happen. The alien that was attached to Phineas's clothes began to crawl up his ankles, and attached itself to the speed shoes, slowly turning them black. A little "known" fact about the alien is that the more parts of a human's body it's bonded to, and the longer it is bonded to a host, the more it amplifies the negative emotions in the host. This would only spell disaster for Phineas if he continued to keep his black clothes on.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Stacy's house, her and Candace were hanging out in the former's bedroom, reading magazines.

"Gee, I wonder what I'd look like without "Flawless Girl cosmetics"." Candace said flipping through the pages.

"I heard that there was this one girl who was using that stuff for a year and then decided to go cold turkey. After about a week, the circus came a recruited her." Stacy said, also flipping through pages.

"Yeesh."

"I know, huh? Poor Wendy hasn't been the same since then. But if you ask me, people get way too involved with their looks. I mean, these Flawless Girls Cosmetics do nothing for you but make other people feel bad about themselves." While Stacy was busying talking, the alien lifeform was slowly crawling up Candace's legs, now making its way towards her knees. Near the end of her speech, Stacy noticed this, but assumed that it was just a poor fashion choice on Candace's behalf. "Hey Candace, nice leg warmers."

"Leg warmers? Stacy, I think you've lost your - AH!" She looked down and noticed the "leg warmers". "Wait a second. I don't remember putting leg warmers on this morning. And why would I need to? It's 88 degrees outside."

"Uh, Candace?"

"And what kind of fashion moron would put black leg warmers on? That is sound five months ago!"

"Candace..."

"What?"

"I think your leg warmers are moving." Stacy pointed to the alien, which was still attaching itself to as much of Candace's body as it could. Candace and Stacy both screamed as the former jumped off of the bed. Her screams seemed to temporarily stop the alien's movement. "Ahh! What _is_ that thing!"

"How should I know? Do I look like the kind of person that would know about something like this?" Candace shrieked, and then began to formulate an idea. "But I bet Phineas and Ferb are behind this."

"How do you figure?"

"I don't know! They're always behind it!" She started to raise her voice, which caused the alien to slow down, and eventually even come to a screeching halt. "They're always out to make me miserable! They're always out to make me look like an ugly fool!" The screaming had become so loud and vibrant that the alien could not stand it, and it was forced to retreat off of her body. It quickly peeled off, delighting, and confusing, the two girls. "Hey look."

"Yeah. It's detaching itself off of you." Stacy pointed out. "Maybe it doesn't like your voice."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying you yell a lot, and obviously, whatever it is, it doesn't like it."

The alien completely rid itself of Candace, and crawled out under the door, and made its way out of the house into the streets of Danville. "Whoa, that was too close for comfort."

"Hey, don't you think you should go after it? You know, it bring back to your brothers...so they could run some tests on it?"

"Nah, I don't think that's really necessary. As far as I know, I don't wanna lay my eyes on anything crazy or suspicious for the rest of the day. I don't even wanna hear about anything crazy or suspicious. Not after the talk I had with my Mom."

"Oh no. What happened? And speaking of which, what happened on your date with Jeremy? You're all over the web!"

"I don't know. I went to the movies with him, and then I started thinking about my brothers, and then I got in an argument with the manager, and the next thing I know, I'm asleep on the ground."

"Uh, yeah. It's all over the web." Stacy held up her cellphone, showing a picture of Candace asleep on the pavement, lying in her own drool.

"Gross."

"Hey, you don't suppose that mysterious...whatever that was on you had anything to do with your mood swings, do you?"

"I don't think so. I mean, I'm always moody and aggressive, at least according to Mom. But then, what does _she_ know?"

"OK..."

"I'm just gonna go home, relax, and not think about anything having to do with my family." She stood up, stretched herself, and walked out of Stacy's bedroom with a clear mind & conscience.

* * *

Back at home, Phineas was returning from his 263-mile-a-hour-run around the city, and was slowly walking into the backyard having taken his speed shoes off so they wouldn't take off. What he failed to notice about them, though, was that they had turned jet black, having been overtaken by the black alien, which will now be referred to as a "Symbiote".

"Hey Phineas." Isabella said, running over to him, and then noticing the black shoes he was holding. "Whoa, what happened to the shoes?"

"What do you mean "What happened to the shoes"? They're-" He was starting to sound a bit more cocky than before, but it faded away immediately when he looked down at the shoes. "Hey, wait! What happened? When I left they were angel white. Now they're completely jet black. It almost looks goth!"

"You mean like you?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Isabella. Still, it's totally bizzare how this happened." They walked over to the tree and set the shoes down. "Hmm...maybe, you know, just to be safe, we should run some more tests on that meteorite that crashed into our frontyard."

"That might be a good idea." Isabella said. "Then maybe we can figure out what happened to your clothes."

"Jeez, on and on about the stupid black clothes. What's the matter with you! You sound like my wife." The Symbiote was beginning to strengthen its grasp on the boy. His voice began to sound more vicious, his attitude began to become grimmer, and is eyes looked sinster & dark as they glared at Isabella. It wasn't too much of a glare yet, but it did concern his friend.

"Phineas? Are you feeling OK?"

"Yeah, I feel fine. Jeez, can you stay off my back for five seconds? Come on, let's go look at that meteorite." The three friends went into the backyard towards the meteorite with the hopes of being able to find some answers as to what was happening to Phineas and what was with the meteorite in the first place.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**I promise as the story goes on, it's gonna get better.**

**Next Time: The Symbiote's bond on Phineas continues to strengthen, as he begins to experience a change in his behavior, as did Candace.**

**Expected Update: Don't quote me on this, but I hope to get the next chapter up before June 25th, my last day of school.**


	3. Change

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Dark Ages**

**Chapter 2: Change**

_**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb **_**is not mine; it belongs to Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Spiderman_ is also not mine.**

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella began working on their meteorite again. Concerned over why their speed shoes had turned black, and why Phineas could just suddenly wake up and have a black wardrobe on, they were determined to get some answers by the day's end, one way or another.

As they got to work, some more of their friends, Baljeet, Buford, and Irving, came into the backyard.

"Hey, dweebs! Where have you been?" Buford asked; they were all supposed to meet up in the park for a game of paint ball, and the three had been waiting for quite some time. So they decided to head over to the Flynn-Fletcher home to see what was keeping them. "Hey, dinner bell, why didn't you show up for-" Buford's voice slowly trailed. "Yo, what's with the new getup? You goin' goth now?"

"What's that? Oh, this." Phineas almost forgot that he was wearing a black shirt & black shorts. "Nah, just a little "wardrobe malfunction". Why?" Phineas's tone was beginning to get a little harsher. "You got a problem with that?"

"No, no, no. I think it looks cool on you." Buford said immediately, believing Phineas would do something to him if he insulted him again. Isabella grew more concerned and considered placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, but decided against it.

"Good. Now, as for this meteorite, it crashed into our front yard the other night and we're trying to figure out where it came from."

"Any luck so far?" Baljeet inquired.

"Does it look luck we've had any luck so far?" Phineas asked, a bit stuck-up. Baljeet was taken slightly aback by this.

"Uh...no?"

"No, we haven't. But we could sure use your help."

"Are you gonna be like this all day?" Irving asked. "Because I really don't want to be around you if you're gonna be like this all the time."

"Why? Do I offend?"

"Well, now that you mention it..." Isabella began. "You are sweating a little bit. You know how wearing dark clothes in hot weather can make you sweat."

"Yeah. So?"

"So, why don't you take your clothes off-"

"EWW!" Phineas immediately jumped back and covered himself with his arms. "What are you? Some kind of pervert! You expect me to take off my clothes and stand here naked in front of you! That's gross!"

"No, you twit. I meant go inside, take your clothes off, wash up, and put fresh ones on."

"Oh..." Suddenly, Phineas felt a little stupid for what he said.

"I would never expect you to strip yourself in front of me. Of course, if you _wanted_ to, that would be a different story." Everyone's heads turned towards Isabella as she sheepishly giggled. "What?"

"OK, getting back to what we were talking about before..."

"Like how you were gonna act the whole day." Irving reminded him.

"Sorry. It's just...this new black wardrobe of mine's got me a bit on edge, and I don't really know why."

"Hmm..."

"What is it, Isabella? Something on your mind?"

"You know, it probably sounds crazy, but..." Isabella had to choose her words carefully. "What if this new black wardrobe of yours..."

"Yes?"

"What if it has something to do with this strange meteorite that seemed to appear out of nowhere. I mean, it can't be just coincidence that this meteorite crashes into your front yard and then the next morning, you go goth."

"Hey, let's get something straight here!" Phineas began raising his voice again, and got really up close in Isabella's face. "I'm not goth, alright? I'm just trying out a new style. Get that through your thick, dense head, 'cause I don't like repeating myself!" Isabella cringed at the thought of her crush yelling at her like that. Tears began to swell up in her eyes. Phineas noticed this and he began to calm down. The thought of hurting his best friend was something he couldn't bear, but the Symbiote's hold on Phineas was still getting stronger. "Isabella, I'm sorry. It's just-"

"Oh great. Now he's yelling at his girlfriend. What's this world coming to?" Irving shouted out. Phineas slowly approached him.

"Girlfriend? Isabella's not my girlfriend." He said out loud, which once again upset Isabella. Though he didn't really mean it to be harsh; he honestly didn't know that Isabella was crushing so hard on him. "Now, come on. We need your help."

Through the few hours they were running tests on the meteorite, there were moments where something would happen and Phineas would get upset over it. These little fits slowly grew as time passed and the tests continued, and everyone, including Ferb, were a bit scared of Phineas by the end of the testing. Still, they barely had any information on it.

"Alright, Baljeet. What do we have?" Phineas asked rather forcefully; he was really on edge now. "And please give us something we can work with!"

"Well, according to these test results, it appears that this meteorite comes from an asteroid belt that is not even from our galaxy. It seems to have escaped from another galaxy."

"Well, what galaxy?"

"Unfortunately, that test came back inconclusive. It is like this is a brand new type of rock. And there is absolutely no information available about it at all on the internet."

"Look harder, Baljeet. There has to be something."

"Phineas, there is nothing! I have typed it in Google three times and nothing has come up!"

"There has to be something about it on the internet."

"There is nothing. I'm telling you, there's nothing."

"Phineas, stop yelling at him. He's doing the best he can!" Isabella shouted, defending him.

"Hey, you are defending my honor." Baljeet pointed out. "Does this mean you love me?"

"Don't get your shorts in a bunch."

"Yeah, there's no way Isabella would ever go out with a short-stack like yourself." This time, Phineas had gone a bit too far. Everybody gasped when Phineas said that, as he crossed his arms and eyed Baljeet down. Isabella was nearly at her wit's end with Phineas's bad attitude.

"OK, Phineas, what is your deal today?" Isabella asked strongly, even getting up close and personal with him.

"What are you talking about, Isabella? And don't get this close to me again!"

"OK, first off, I can get as close to you as I want, buster! And second of all, I am talking about the rude, obnoxious, bad attitude that you've had all day today. You have been yelling at people and snapping at your friends for no reason at all. Where's the Phineas Flynn I know and-" She stopped and covered her mouth; the next word she was going to say was "love", but she knew it was a bad time to bring it up. "...really care about."

"Hey, just because I'm acting differently today doesn't mean I'm not the same guy."

"Yes it is."

"You're just jealous because I make this look good!" Phineas shouted smugly as he strutted a pose, showing off his new black features. She didn't want to admit it, but Phineas was telling the truth. Isabella was more attracted to Phineas with his new wardrobe than she was before, but that attraction was slowly disappearing with his lousy attitude. "Admit it! You're hot for me."

She was...until he dawned on a new outfit. She was going to tell him off, but it didn't exactly come out the way Isabella planned.. "You know, something, Phineas? I _was_ hot for you! I was totally hot for you." And with that began the cycle of disaster for the two lovebirds. "I had the biggest crush on you a girl could ever have on a boy!" She covered her mouth, realizing that she had just done something she wasn't sure she would ever do: admit her crush on Phineas to him. She didn't want him to be the one to know about it because she had doubts that he would understand what that meant.

The boy's mouth dropped when she said it. Phineas was just egging her on. He didn't know she was really hot for him. "Y-You r-really had a...crush on me?"

"Duh, Phineas! I mean, didn't you ever notice the signs?"

"Signs?"

"Remember when we made our own fashion line and I cut out the shape of your head with little hearts in between?"

"Wait, that was supposed to be me?"

"Yeah! And when you were going to carve yours and Ferb's face into Comet Kermillian so you could show your grandchildren, I said "You had me at our grandchildren"?"

"So...you meant _our_ grandchildren as in...you and me?"

"Wow, you're dense." Isabella said, realizing that Phineas was truly the clueless boy she thought him to be.

"I had no idea at all that you liked me so much."

"Phineas, I...I don't just like you." She started moving closer to him, taking his shoulders. "I like you alot. Heck, I think I could even say...I..." She knelled down and embraced him tightly, tears falling down her face. "I love you. Or...at least I love the _old_ you."

Phineas was feeling at an all time low. He had just dissed all of his friends and had given them a lousy attitude, and nobody could figure out why. And he was feeling so much worse now because Isabella had just admitted to him that she was in love with him. When it seemed like all too much to handle, a glimmer of hope came their way.

Out in the street, two cars collided into each other causing massive damage to both cars. Angry at each other, the two drivers honked their horns and kept it going for a long period of time. This long period of loud sound waves caused the Symbiote that was attached to Phineas's clothes to begin to peel off. Everybody immediately saw it and gasped.

"Hey! Look at Dinner bell's clothes!" Buford yelled. "They're moving!"

Phineas looked down and saw that his black shirt was peeling. "Whoa, what's happening?"

"It must be some kind of...alien." Ferb remarked, noticing the change. At that moment, Candace came into the backyard, and, immediately seeing the moving clothes, rushed over to his brother.

"Whoa, his clothes are moving." Candace remarked. "THe same thing happened to me."

"It did?"

"Well, sort of. Whatever that thing is was crawling up my legs while I was at Stacy's house. But once I screamed, it seemed to stop and it actually started detaching itself from my legs. After that it crawled out of the room to who knows where."

"So you're saying it was affected by your screaming?"

"Yeah."

The kids all looked at each other for a moment as Phineas's clothes turned black again. The Symbiote's bond grew much, much stronger on him. "Let's take him into the garage to see if we can't figure out what's going on."

"No, the garage is too small." Phineas spat out. "Follow me." He led them all to the tree, where a passage was opened. The space inside was big enough for only three at a time, so they took turns in groups heading down the chute to an underground lair, similar to the one Phineas & Ferb used to hide their Beak suit.

As soon as everybody was down in the lair, Ferb led them all to a Super Computer. It had a giant monitor at the top connected to the CPU on the ground with everything a science lab could ask for. (Don't make me list them, OK?)

Phineas stepped into one of the test tubes, and Ferb immediately began typing stuff on the computer. Tests immediately began running on Phineas, examining the specimen that was attached to his shirt, shorts, & shoes. Smoke filled the test tube as it was being examined. Everybody stood in worry. They had no idea what was going to happen. They didn't know whether or not this alien creature would actually kill the boy or not. Isabella was beginning to cry again and had to turn to Candace for comfort.

After they were finished, Phineas stepped out of the tube and walked over to his friends. He took a look at the big screen and saw a video of the Symbiote crawling around, and attaching itself to someone. Then, the name of the organism appeared on the big screen in big, bold letters: SYMBIOTE. But that was it.

"Symbiote?" Candace read aloud. "What the heck is that?"

"Hang on. I've heard that name before." Isabella said as she pulled out a Fireside Girls manual, and began searching through countless pages for something on it. "Ah, here it is. According to the Official Fireside Girls Manual, symbiosis is a term used to describe close and often long-term relationships between different biological species. And according to this footnote here, the term "Symbiote" refer to the mysterious living, sentient, extraterrestrial organism that bonds with other living organisms in order to survive."

"So you're saying we're dealing with an actual alien here?" Candace inquired. "You mean like Meap?"

"No, not at all like Meap. It also says here that they are very deadly and have murderous urges on a regular basis."

"M-Murderous?" Phineas started stammering at the thought that the very clothes he was wearing could possibly kill him. "I don't wanna die."

"I don't think it kills its host, Phineas." Isabella continued. "It also says that once it bonds to a host, they tend to take on the abilities of the host they bond to."

"I thought that would only work with super humans." Buford pointed out.

"Well, I thought it too. But I guess since Phineas is so great with technology and is so mechanically inclined," Phineas was blushing at the fact that Isabella was complimenting him. "I guess this Symbiote could gain the ability to understand all kinds of machines as well. I don't know."

"Well I don't want to wait to find out. Get this thing off of me!" Phineas shouted as he started tugging at his shirt. The Symbiote's hold was far too strong for mere mortal hands.

"Easy, Phineas. You don't want to mess with it too much." Candace said.

"But I want it off! This is no way to live!"

"We just have to figure out a way to weaken this alien so it'll come off more easily."

"According to the Fireside Girls Manual..." Isabella interrupted, reading an exert from her book. "The Symbiote's only known weakness is high frequency sound waves. They disrupt the natural flow of cosmetic energy from the alien to its host."

"In other words..."

"We've got to make a lot of noise."

"There are pots and pans down in the storage unit. I'll go get them." Ferb said as he raced away from the group over to a cabinet, pulled out lots of pots and pans, and raced right back to them, giving them each a bunch. "Here, we can use these."

"Alright, guys. Start banging! Bang your pots and pans like you've never banged your pots and pans before!" Isabella shouted as they all started banging their utensils like crazy. Phineas's ears were hurting so much from the noise that he had to cover his ears with his hands. But as much as he was hurting, the Symbiote was hurting 10x worse, because a shriek was heard as soon as the banging got louder, and the alien began to detach itself from Phineas' revealed his trademark orange shirt & blue shorts underneath.

After a few seconds of banging, the friends stopped to see what the damage was. They managed to catch a quick glimpse of the Symbiote peeling off of Phineas before it realized that the noise had stopped and attached itself right back to the boy. "Whoa, it's strong." Isabella commented.

"It seems like it will be impossible to remove this alien species from our fellow companion if we are all making noises at the same time. One of us will have to extract the species off of Phineas while it is in its weakened state." Baljeet explained. "But who would be courageous and crazy enough to do something as daring as-"

"I'll do it!" Isabella shouted, dropping her pots and pans and walking up to her love. The soundwaves made from the pots & pans hitting the floor weakened the Symbiote again as it detached slightly off of him. But before it could reattach fully, Isabella grabbed a part of it and made sure to have a tight grip on it.

"But Isabella, it's dangerous. You don't know what it'll do to you if it bonds to you!" Candace warned.

"I don't care! I'd rather be consumed by this ugly alien than let it consume my Phineas!" She shouted, tearing up and turning to her best friend.

"Y-You'd really risk your life to save me?"

"Of course I would, Phineas. I would do anything for you."

"Even after I was such a jerk to you and the others?" Phineas still wasn't convinced that he was deserving of their hlep because of his previous behavior. So to get through his thick head, Isabella leaned it and passionately kissed him on the lips, a move that surprised even all, even the Symbiote, as it slowly began to creep up Isabella's arms. It seemed to last forever, and the world was standing still. Not even the alien was moving.

After releasing him from their kiss, Isabella looked at him and smiled. "Does that answer your question?"

Phineas was completely speechless, but his smile said it all as he nodded.

"Good." She looked back at her friends. Although they were all shocked at the sudden presence of affection, they were all happy for her and gave her reassuring smiles & thumbs-up's. "OK, guys. Let's make some noise!"

**End of Chapter 2!**

**Next Time: Can the friends free Phineas from the Symbiote's hold on him? And can they figure out the one big secret behind this alien?**

**Expected Update: Look for it during either the end of the first week or the beginning of the second week in July.**


	4. Forgiveness

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Dark Ages**

**Chapter 3: Forgiveness**

_**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb **_**is not mine; it belongs to Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Spiderman_ is also not mine.**

* * *

"OK, guys! Let's make some noise!" Isabella shouted to his friends as they all started banging their pots and pans hard, creating lots and lots of noise, and creating lots of distress for the Symbiote. It began to quickly come off as Isabella began pulling hard. The noises was greatly weakening the Symbiote, weakening it enough for Isabella to be able to tug on it and actually put up a fight. "Come on! Come on!" Isabella kept saying to herself as she pulled harder.

Even with all the noise, the alien was still resisting, and still kept itself mostly attached to Phineas. "It's not...working!" Phineas shouted. "We need even more noise!"

"But how are we gonna make even more noise?" Isabella shouted over the banging of pots and pans.

"I have an idea. FERB!" He called out to his stepbrother, who stopped his noise making. "Activate the sonar blasters!" Ferb dropped his pots and pans...forcefully, which also created more sound, and ran over to the control panel. He flipped a couple of switches and in seconds, along with the banging & clanging, there was a terribly loud shrieking noises that came from speakers that were plugged in everywhere. At this point, the alien couldn't take anymore, and finally gave in as Isabella ripped it off of Phineas.

As she fell to the ground, still holding the Symbiote, Phineas was able to get an empty pickle jar and trap it in. The kids celebrated after he put the cap on the jar.

"We did it! We did it! Lo hicimos! We did it!" Baljeet shouted as they all thought that the ordeal was over. Little did they know that the ordeal was just getting underway, and this little incident was only the beginning.

"Phew! Good thing that's over with." Isabella noted, picking up the jar. "You're not so tough now, are you, little guy?" She mocked to the alien as Ferb took it out of her hands, and put it away in a giant silver safe, and locked it away, with a combination only he and Phineas knew. "That thing was starting to scare me, huh, Phineas?" She looked over at her friend, who was sitting on the ground with a frown on his face.

The incident had affect Phineas more than the friends had expected. Phineas was a kind, gentle, humble soul with only the greatest intention of making each summer day better than the last. And he would not want to spend it with anyone other than his stepbrother, Ferb, and his best friends. Being nasty and malevolent to them in any way was not in the plan, and now that it was over, the boy felt horrible about it.

"Phineas, what's wrong? We got the alien. Now it won't bother you anymore." Isabella said, hoping it would lift his spirit. But it was a bit late for that. Seeing that he had hurt his friends was straining him emotionally.

"What does it matter? The damage was already done." Was all he said before he headed back to the tube that took him there. The friends all looked at each other, confused. But they figured that Phineas just need a little more of time. So they all followed him out of the tree, and, seeing as it was almost dark out, decided to head home.

* * *

The next morning, it was business as usual for the Flynn-Fletcher, except this time around, something seemed different.

Candace was the first one awake this time, which was strange. She went downstairs for some breakfast when she noticed that there was a note for her on the breakfast table. She went over and picked it up. "_Dear Candace, your mother and I are going on a business trip in Germany for several presentations. We will be gone for a few weeks. There is an envelope in my dresser drawer with pizza money in it that should last you, Phineas, & Ferb. Be safe now and watch over them. Love, Dad."_

She put the note down, ran up to her parents' room, got the envelope and opened it up. There was $300 stashed in there. It was surely enough to last them all at least a couple of weeks. She then went up to Phineas and Ferb's room to tell them the good news. "Hey guys, Mom and Dad are out of town and they left us some pizza money. How's about we get some for break...fast..." Her voice trailed when she looked at Phineas and saw that he was sitting upright. His eyes were wide open and they looked very weary and bloodshot. "P-Phineas? Are you OK?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Candace. I'm fine." He replied, his voice showing the fatigue.

"Then why do you look so tired? Did you sleep well last night?"

"No. No I didn't."

"Then why do you say that you're fine? Obviously you must be tired. What's up?"

"I don't know. I guess I don't deserve to sleep." Phineas got out of bed, followed by Ferb, and trudged down to the kitchen. Candace and Ferb stayed behind and exchanged looks.

"What was that all about?" Candace inquired, to which Ferb shrugged.

The two boys had their breakfast and then went outside to the backyard. Candace also went outside to go to Stacy's house. She trusted the two boys enough to leave them alone by themselves, because they always had their friends to watch over them should something go wrong. Isabella soon came into the backyard too check up on her friends.

"Hi Phineas. Hi...Ferb..." Her voice trailed upon seeing her friend sitting under their big shady tree like a sad sack. Phineas didn't even look up at his friend as she came in and took a seat next to him, which caused him to scoot to his right a bit. "Phineas, are you OK?"

"Sure. I'm fine. No need to worry." He tried to reassure her. But she wasn't dumb.

"Then why do you look like garbage? I mean, why do you look like you haven't slept in a couple of days?"

"Maybe because I haven't."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened. I just couldn't get comfortable. That's all." He lied. The last thing he wanted to worry about at the moment was making Isabella upset or worried again, especially after the way he treated her. Somehow, Isabella knew that this was what Phineas was thinking about.

"Hey Phineas, can I ask you something?" She decided to make a move on it.

"Sure. But...only if I can ask you something first." After hearing Isabella say those three fateful words, "I love you" to him, it's been bugging him. He was trying to wrap his mind around the fact this his lifelong best friend (besides Ferb) has had more-than-friends feelings for him. Up until that point, he didn't understand what those feelings meant. But after thinking long and hard about it the previous night, he had finally decided to talk to her about it.

"What's the matter, Phineas?"

"Isabella...when you said "I love you"..." Isabella started sweating. "Did you genuinely mean it. I mean, have you really had feelings for me for all this time? Or did you just say it to snap me out of my rage?"

"How could you even ask something like that?" Isabella was getting upset now. But she could understand his confusion. Any boy would be perplexed and caught off-guard if a girl just went up to them and said "I love you!", but she truly believed that Phineas took it to heart. Guess he was still a bit apprehensive about what had happened the previous day. But it wasn't like he killed anybody or was intentionally out to make his friends shun him. So why was he so defensive about it? "I meant it. I meant every word I said yesterday."

"Even about the part about you being hot for me?" Phineas joked as Isabella lightly punched his arm.

"Well, even now I have to admit, those black shorts did show off your cute butt." She joked back, which, to her surprise, made Phineas blush a bit. "But...it looks better in your regular blue shorts."

"Uh...thanks? Anyway..."

"Look, Phineas, why are you getting so defensive? I mean, is there something wrong? Did I do something to make you upset?"

He looked up at her with endearing eyes. Tears began to fall from his eyes. "No. I did." Was all he said before he put his head back down. The distorted sounds of him sniffling back tears was all she could hear. She stroked his hair lightly as he looked back up.

"You? What-"

"Yesterday. When that alien was possessing me. I was yelling at you and bossing the others around. I was turning into a mini-Candace, and that scares me." He said; it was a true fear of his. He knew how his sister was around him and Ferb when it came to their crazy contraptions, and even though on the outside he didn't seem to let it affect him, on the inside, he was deeply hurt. He couldn't understand why Candace resented their many ideas, but he just let it pass over him. "I didn't want to turn into one of those guys that yells and snaps at everyone at every turn. That's not who I am."

"I know that, and every one of your friends knows that. They know that you would never do anything to make them mad on purpose. It was that alien's fault, not yours."

"Yeah, but I can't help but blame myself. I should've realized something was different about me. But...I don't know. I was too consumed by it. And because of that, I hurt everyone around me. I made them feel miserable and I made them feel like I didn't appreciate them. And now, the only way I feel that I can make things right with them is to deprive myself of things that I need and want to make my life feel fulfilling."

"You mean like...not sleeping and not eating? And isolating yourself from your friends?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Don't do that. It's not fair to you, and a lack of food, sleep, and social contact could do irreversible damage to your body. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you. You're my best friend in the whole wide world, and I can't imagine my life without you!" Now it was Isabella's turn to get emotional. Life without Phineas in her eyes was a life not worth living. Phineas knew that he was important to her, but he was shocked to see just how important he was.

"Isabella, I can't imagine my life without you either. But I don't understand what makes you so attracted to me."

"Y-You really don't know?"

"No. But I'd love to know!"

"Well..." She was finding it difficult to get the words out. "Back when we were in preschool, there was this bully who was picking on me."

"Oh yeah, I remember. That was the day you first joined out class."

"Yeah, and you and I...didn't exactly start off on a good note. I remember sitting at your table and you wouldn't even talk to me. I guess it was because you were nervous. And I was too. Then at recess, that bully found me and started giving me wedgies."

"That was kinda hard for me to watch."

"But this is the part where you come in. You jumped him and told him to pick on somebody his own size. And then he started torturing you. I remember by the end of it, you were covered in black n' blues."

"I can't believe none of the teachers believed us about it. _We_ got in trouble instead of that jerk."

"Don't worry, Phineas. Chances are they're all dead now."

"Yeah, it probably isn't a good idea to have a staff full of 90-year old teachers who have Alzheimer's "

"Nope. Not at all."

"So that's why you had a crush on me? Because I protected you from a bully?"

"Mom originally said that it was just a "hero phase" and that it would wear off. But then, you started being really nice to me. You were talking to me, making me laugh, telling stories, cheering me up when I was down...overall, Phineas, you just made me feel good inside to be near you."

"My mom told me that I should always be nice to girls, no matter how rude they are. But to tell you the truth, you're the only girl I really want to spend time with. I mean, you're so vibrant, care-free, happy, cute, and every time you smile or utter your "Whatcha' doin'?" catchphrase, I get butterflies in my tummy. You're so adorable, Isabella. I just can't believe how adorable you are. You know, I always used to think that romance was so much harder than this."

"That's because this isn't romance." Isabella said, scooting a bit closer to him, taking his hand, and looking deep into his eyes. "It's love."

"Is it...better than romance?"

"Absolutely. Because unlike romance, love lasts forever." She leaned in close and kissed his cheek, which made him smile widely. "I love you so much, Phineas."

"I..." Phineas was still slightly apprehensive about all of this, mostly stemming from his guilt. "I love you too, Isabella. But...but not in that "romantic, dating" kind of way. I-I don't understand any of that, and I don't think that I ever will understand it, no matter how much studying I do on the subject."

"I know, and I'm OK with that."

"Yeah, but I'm not. All I want to do is make my friends happy."

"At the cost of your own happiness?"

Phineas hesitated on that answer. "Look, I know you're looking for someone to sweep you off your feet and give you a fairy tale ending, and I know that person's not going to be me. Face it, it's never going to be me."

"But Phineas, you don't know what my fairy tale ending is."

"Alright, then what is it?" By this point, Phineas was so convinced that he wasn't right for Isabella. He was doubting himself and putting pressure on himself again.

"My fairy tale ending is us standing at the altar, saying "I do" to each other, and then living happily ever after in a beautiful home in Hawaii, raising children and watching them conquer summertime boredom just like you and Ferb do now."

They looked at each other for a long time. Phineas was quite surprised at Isabella's answer; he knew that that goal was easy for him to achieve. "W-Wow, Isabella. I-I had no idea your feelings for me were so strong. Now I feel guilty again." Phineas yawned.

"But there's no need."

"Yes there is. All my life, I've striven to make my friends happy, and I'm pretty sure me not noticing your feelings is a pretty strong indication that I'm not making you happy. So, to make it up to you," He pulled out a really long list, containing things he wanted to do for his perfect first date. "I made this list of what we can do to make our first date perfect."

Isabella noticed that the list was at least 7 feet long. It was way too much for a first date, and she knew it would be way too much for Phineas to handle before collapsing from exhaustion. So before he got a chance to wind the list down, she grabbed it out of his hands and winded it back up. "Or..." She began. "We could go to my house, we could climb into my hammock, lay down next to each other, and I'll put you down for a nap because you look exhausted." She took his shoulders and hugged him tightly. The only thing that would make her life not worth living would be if Phineas wasn't there.

"I'm too old for a nap, Isabella. But...I don't really feel like doing anything else. You...you promise you'll be there the entire time?" He asked.

"Absolutely. I'll stay by your side all day if you want." She helped him up, took his hand, and led him to her house. There was a big hammock in the backyard, big enough for the two of them. She lead him to one side and helped him up into the hammock before climbing into the other side. The two spent most of the rest of the day laying there and looking up at the clouds. They let their love shine and it was as if the world around them melted away. Phineas didn't even think about that awful Symbiote that took control of it.

* * *

Speaking of it, it was trying desperately to get out of its glass trap. It was practically impenetrable in the Symbiote's view, but that's only because it was so small and weak by itself. It would need the help of something from the outside in order to escape. And by that, I mean a ceiling light that just so happened to have a screw loose and fall to the ground, crashing and obliterating the light bulb on impact. But it didn't just crashed into the ground. No it crashed into the jar that it was being held in, and when the ceiling light broke, so did the glass jar.

With nothing holding it back, the Symbiote was free to crawl out and find a brand new host. It figured out how to use the elevator up and out of the tree, and then crawled into the streets for a host. When it sensed that there would be no suitable hosts for it in this town, it crawled all the way to the airport (undetected I might add) and then attached itself to a plan that was heading for New York. Hiding under the engine, it remained undetected by anyone on board for the entire ride.

**End of Chapter 3!**

**Next Time: See what Spiderman's life is like without the Symbiote to worry about, and what his life is like _with_ it.**

**Expected Update: ?**


	5. Threat

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Dark Ages**

**Chapter 4: Threat**

_**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb **_**is not mine; it belongs to Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Spider-man_ is also not mine.**

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the busy, busy city of New York, everyone was going about their business. With no major threats from natural disasters or super villains to worry about, they people were free to come and go and do their business as they please. The same went for New York City's friendly neighborhood superhero: Spiderman, a.k.a, Peter Parker.

Said man was already at his job: in the building of the Daily Bugle, ready to approach his boss and receive a job that would hopefully provide some payment, or at the very least, not get fired, as he did every other Wednesday.

"Parker!" His boss, J. Jonah Jameson, shouted as Peter entered his office. "That's the third call today about a giant meteorite in Central Park. A giant meteorite!"

"A giant meteorite?" Peter questioned.

"Yes, a giant meteorite. Now, stop pretending to be a parakeet and repeat everything I say. Get me photos of that meteorite. Pronto!"

"Right away, Mr. Jameson." Peter knew better than to defy Jameson. So he obeyed and ran off on his way to Central Park to get those photos. But the word "meteorite" struck him like a chord. "Meteorite...why does that sound like it's going to get me in more trouble than my job is worth?" He had encountered a meteorite before, because that is how he acquired his original Spidey black suit. He just didn't know it yet.

He changed into his Spider-man costume, took his camera with him, and swung off to Central Park to get some pictures of the fallen meteorite. Under the assumption that nothing bad was going to come from this meteorite, he swung casually from building to building, making sure that his webs stuck and that he didn't fall. Nobody ever said that being a web swinger was easy.

It took no time at all for Spider-man to arrive in Central Park. There, he saw the giant meteorite lodged in the ground, as well as a group of people gathered around to witness it. He took several pictures of it, getting as many as he thought he would need. That turned out to be a resounding...seven. But to him, it was enough to please Jameson.

Now during his previous counter with this meteorite, he actually had no idea that the Symbiote alien that created his black suit came from the meteorite. So he was still perplexed as he observed it. "What is this?" He said to himself. "I've never seen anything like it before in my life, and yet I feel as though I've had some sort of connection with it in the past. Oh well. No sense dwelling on it. I better head back to the Bugle." And with that, he shot a web up onto a nearby tree top, and swung back to the Daily Bugle, where he turned in his pictures and received his minimum wage fund.

After receiving his disappointing payment from his boss, he swung back to his apartment, and changed out of his Spider-man costume so he wouldn't raise any question. But before entering the establishment, he noticed that there was a newspaper in the trash can. Peter walked over to the trash can and picked up the newspaper out from it. He realized that it was the latest edition, so he opened up and read it. The first thing he saw was a picture of a meteorite that had crashed into the town of Danville (and the photo had been taken by Phineas & Ferb the previous day; somehow, news reporters got a hold of it).

"Another meteorite, huh? This time, it was in...Danville.._*******Name of state withheld***_?" Peter said to himself, reading the paper. "Wait a second. That looks like the same meteorite that I found in Central Park. "But...but how? Two meteorites? That's a first for me."

His questionings of the incidents were soon put on hold when all of a sudden, a nearby pedestrian came running down the street, waving his arms in the air in total distress. "Somebody help! Aliens! AHH! We're under attack! Nobody is safe!" The man continued to run down the street as Peter stood there, confused.

"Aliens?" But he knew from past experiences that not everything people said was a hunk of baloney. "Well, he's either the biggest liar I've ever seen, or I'm in for the biggest fight of my life." He ran into the alley, dropping the paper, and changed back into his Spider-man outfit.

Swinging in the opposite direction as the man who was running for his life, he soon enough discovered why he was so afraid for his life. It was clear upon arrival. Someone else who was minding their own business was taken over by the alien that had taken over Phineas. (The Symbiote) And that man was going bonkers. He was attacking and trying to kill everybody in sight. Thankfully, though, at the moment, the only two people who were seen out in the streets were that man and Spider-man.

"Whoa, looks like somebody just lost their job." Spider-man remarked to himself before taking a closer look at the man. He realized that he was covered in some sort of black material, a black material he couldn't quite make out. "Wait a second. What _is_ that guy wearing? It looks like he went goth or...oh that's not a coat!"

The Symbiote-consumed man lunged at Spider-man in an attempt to claw him out. But using his spider-sense, he was able to leap out of the way. "Is that...no, it can't be. I-I thought it was destroyed when Brock was destroyed." He shot out a web at the guy and reeled him in, grabbing him by where his shirt collar should be. "Alright, what are you?"

The man simply hissed at Spider-man and punched him in his ribs, releasing his grip and freeing him. But before the Symbiote could attack again, Spider-man shot out a web splat (You know, like in Spider-man 3 for the PS2), blinding him, and then smashed his face with a powerful kick, knocking him back a few feet and slamming him into the ground. Seeing that the Symbiote was about to get back up, Spider-man shot out webs to pin him to the ground. "You're not going anywhere, punk. Not until I get that off of you."

Spider-man shot out more webs from his wrists, attaching them to the man's Symbiote coat. Pulling as hard as he could as fast as he could, he tried to yank the Symbiote off of him. But it was super strong, and the webs actually detached off of it, smacking him in the face. The Symbiote used this opportunity to escape. But it was to no avail, as suddenly, a car passed by them, honking his horn. The sound of the horn caused the Symbiote to begin to peel off of its victim. Spider-man saw this as a glimmer of hope.

He zipped up to it and used his webbing, and with the full force of his strength, yanked the Symbiote off, flinging it into the sky to who knows where? The pedestrian was safe. "Hey, are you alright?" Spider-man asked him.

"Y-Yeah. I think so. It was so bizarre. I-I was walking along the street, trying to get to work, when all of a substance, this black...whatever jumped out in front of me and started climbing up my legs. I tried to yell for help, b-but before I could, it had covered my mouth. And then...I don't know, I guess I blacked out or something. What was that thing?"

"I think I might know." Spider-man said, before turning around preparing to swing back to his apartment. "I just hope I'm wrong."

He swung back to his apartment and changed out of his costume. He spent the next hour or so studying the newspaper, mores specifically, the story on the meteorite that landed in Danville. _This has to be a coincidence._ He kept trying to tell himself. _There's no way these two meteorites could be exactly the same. But they look exactly alike. Something's going on here. _But dwelling on this thought would have to wait. His telephone started ringing. Hewent over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Peter!"_

"Mary Jane?" She sounded like she was in distress. "Mary Jane, what's wrong?"

_"OH no! It's coming closer! D-Don't! Stay back! Peter, help, please! AHHH!"_

"Mary Jane! I'm coming!" He slammed the phone down, put on his costume again, and swung right out of his window, rushing towards his girlfriend's house. He swung and zipped towards Mary Jane's house faster than he had done in a long time. When he finally did arrive at M.J's home, he crawled up the wall to her window, and heard screaming coming from the inside. "M.J.! Oh no, she's in trouble!" He leaped off the wall, shot webs to it, pulled himself towards the window, and smashed through it.

After regaining his composure, he saw his girlfriend in a fetal position, screaming as a big puddle of a black substance, the Symbiote, began to climb up onto her bed. Spider-man was instantly surprised to see that alien back in his life and to see if going after Mary Jane.

"Peter! Help!" She screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Don't worry, Mary Jane. I won't let that thing consume you! I just have to get rid of it. You don't happen to have some sort of air horn, do you?"

"Yeah." She took it out of her back pocket. "I never go anywhere without it. Why?"

"Use it! Now!"

"No? But why?"

"This thing is affected by high frequency sound waves. If you use it, it'll be weakened, and then I can get rid of it." After Spider-man explained the situation, Mary Jane didn't hesitate to use her air horn. Instantly, the Symbiote stopped crawling up the bed, and it even began to retreat backwards, giving the hero a chance to stomp on it, weakening it even more. After he was certain it wasn't moving anymore, he webbed up the alien, and flung it out of the open window. He flung it so hard he was sure that he wouldn't be seeing it again anytime soon. "That takes care of that."

"Peter...was that the thing..."

"Was that the thing what?" He helped her off of the bed.

"Was that what turned your suit black last time?"

"Yep. The very same. I swear I thought it was gone when Eddie Brock was killed. But I guess I was wrong. Apparently, I was dead wrong." He walked over to where Mary Jane had the latest edition of the newspaper, and handed it to her, opened to the page that talked about the meteorite that was in Danville. "Apparently, they're some sort of life form, and they come from an unknown planet somewhere out in the galaxy. It can't just be coincidence that two meteorites that are exactly alike crash into Earth. One in New York, and one in _**Name of State Withheld**. _Something's up here."

"You really think so?"

"I have a hunch, and I hope that I'm wrong. But, it can't hurt to investigate." He started making his way to the open window, and shot a web up to the top of a nearby building. "I'm going to head over to that town called "Danville", the town where the other meteorite hit. Maybe if I look around there a little bit, I can get some answers."

"Wait, Peter!" She called out to him, just as he was going to swing out. "Just promise me that...w-whatever happens, you won't let that thing get the best of you again."

He looked through his costume's eye pieces right at her eyes. "Don't worry. Next time you see me, it'll still be in my red suit. I won't let this thing beat me. I promise." And with that, he swung out, and went to find the town of Danville. He had the hopes that whatever he could find about the meteorite that crashed into Danville, he would be able to use it to help figure out what happened with the Symbiote in his previous encounter with it.

* * *

Back in Danville, everything, for the most part, was peaceful. All the kids were at their respective houses, relaxing, doing what normal kids do, while Phineas was spending some much-needed and well-deserved quality time with Isabella back at her house. The two of them were relaxing in her hammock in the backyard. Her mother, Vivian, was watching them from inside their house, allowing them the time they wanted. Granted, Phineas wasn't even awake anymore; he had fallen asleep about an hour and a half ago. But Isabella didn't mind it. In fact, she was hoping that he would fall asleep because he had not slept the previous night.

Candace entered the backyard with Ferb to check on Phineas. Not knowing what exactly happened to his brother, she was concerned for him because earlier he had seemed a bit on edge and upset about something. "Hey Isabella." She greeted Isabella. "Is Phineas OK? He was upset about something earlier."

"Yeah, he's OK. I told him he should take a little nap and that would calm him down." Isabella explained, kissing the cheek of the sleeping boy.

"Did he say why he was upset."

"He said it was because of the way he treated us yesterday. You should've seen him. In that black wardrobe, he was nasty, obnoxious, and just plain unattractive."

"Really?" With so many signs Isabella gave off that she had a crush on Phineas, Candace was perplexed to hear that suddenly she wasn't attracted to him.

"Well...he was. Heck, he was steaming hot! But his attitude was unappealing."

"Ah, I see. But, he'll be OK, right?"

"Of course. He's just napping." She looked down at Phineas again and her smile grew. "And he's so cute when he's sleeping." She looked back up at Candace. "Did you need something, Candace?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, we do." Isabella sat up, noticing the serious look on Candace and Ferb's faces. They walked over to her slowly as Phineas began to stir awake.

"W-What's going on, guys?" He asked, the exhaustion still noticeable in his voice. "Is something the matter."

"Well, Ferb and I were just sitting at home watching TV when Stacy called me on my cellphone. She told me to check "Twitter" under the name "Superspidey234". So I checked and according to this, he just posted a message saying "Just ran into strange black alien. No idea where it came from, but I don't have a good feeling about it."

"Wait a second. Are you guys saying the actual superhero of New York City, "Spider-man", had the same encounter with this alien that we did?"

"That's the assumption we're under, right now." Ferb inquired. He, along with everybody else truly believed Spider-man was real. Candace did not.

"So...if Spider-man just had a tussle with this Symbiote - the same Symbiote that we battled only yesterday, then...could that mean that New York is in danger as well?"

"I don't think so, Phineas. It said in his post that he made sure he got rid of it."

"Spider-man. What a joke." Candace snorted.

"You don't think he's the real deal?"

"Please. A guy who wears long underwear and can shoot webs out of his wrists? That sounds like a big hunk of baloney if you ask me."

"I don't know, Candace." Isabella said, intruding on the conversation. "You've said a lot things were phony, like Nosey, for instance. Y-You said that you were even mocking your brothers

"But still, this thing can be tricky. I mean, it almost took me over." Phineas was still having bad memories over that experience, but his peaceful nap gave him a calmer state of mind. "Well, guys, I think there's only one thing we can do at this point."

"What's that, Phineas?" Isabella asked, putting her arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

"We've gotta bring Spider-man here. Maybe with him on our side, we can figure out just what the heck is going on here."

"But how are we going to get him from New York to here?" Ferb inquired. "It's not like vigilantes are in the phone book or anything?"

"Ferb's right. It's too bad we don't have some sort of transporter that can transport him right into our backyard." Isabella pointed out. "Just like your...photo transporter!" And then it hit her. There _was_ a way that they could call Spider-man to their backyard. "That's it! We could use your old photo transporter thingy to call Spider-man to your backyard. Why didn't I think of that sooner?"

"But it was destroyed. I don't exactly know how, but Phineas & Ferb did something to make it disappear." Candace pointed out, still unaware of the fact that it was actual their pet platypus, Perry, who had a hand in destroying it (And I promise you, he'll have a part in this fanfiction soon).

"We didn't destroy it, Candace. I swear."

"Yeah right, Phineas. I suppose our platypus that "doesn't do much" is a secret agent that works for the government and somehow got a hold of it and dismantled it while Mom wasn't looking."

"Perhaps that's where he disappears off to everyday." Ferb inquired again. But rather that roll on that thought, Phineas returned to their previous thought: calling Spider-man to them.

"Don't worry, guys. Ferb and I kept the blueprints to our photo transporter. We can reconstruct it and get Spider-man here right away. Come on. Let's get to work."

The four returned to the Flynn-Fletcher home and, even though she didn't want anything to do with Phineas & Ferb's invention, she knew that there was no way she would be able to bust them to her parents. So she reluctantly helped them, and in no time at all, they were done with the photo transporter.

"Finished! Finally!" Phineas exclaimed, admiring their creation. "And it's still sunny out."

"Of course, Phineas. It's only, like, noon." Isabella pointed out, checking her watch.

"That's right. Anyway, now all we need is a picture of Spider-man in action. Then we can just insert it into the transporter and beam him here. But who here has a picture of Spider-man?"

Everyone looked around at each other sheepishly before Candace finally gave in and took out a picture of Spider-man swinging through the city, and handed it to Phineas. "Candace? You? Of all people."

"J-Just don't tell anybody! OK?"

"Your secret is safe with us." Phineas inserted the picture into the transporter, and prepared to activate it. "OK, the transporter is ready to fire. Cross your fingers, guys." He pressed the "On" button and watched as their machine activated, sending out a laser that was aimed right at Spider-man, who was, at this point, swinging past the Empire State Building. He had no idea what was going on as he was being digitized and sent back through the machine.

Eventually, he arrived, in full, in Danville, on the platform where all things sent through the machine arrive on. The kids all cheered upon seeing the hero appear before their very eyes (except for Candace, who was shocked as anyone, and stood there with her jaw hanging). Spider-man took a quick look around at his surroundings. Since he had never been to Danville before, he had no idea what it looked like. So he was a bit apprehensive when the first thing he saw was a bunch of kids and a teenager dressed like a candy cane eying him admirably. Phineas slowly approached him: one of his greatest heroes ever was right in front of his eyes. For him, it was a dream come true.

"Spider-man...welcome to Danville."

**End of Chapter 4!**

**Next Time: The Symbiote's threat continues to grow as Phineas, Ferb & friends team up with Spider-man to end it.**

**Expected Update: You can check anytime after July 26th.**


End file.
